Amor a Primera Vista
by Matt77
Summary: Para Matt el amor a primera no existe...Una noche de san valentin, una salida con sus amigos, le permitira añadir una excepsion a esta tonta idea...ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A MXM HOLIC... TE AMO MI PRINCESA GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME ESTAR A TU LADO..TE ADORO


**Hola a todos, ¿como están? si no me recuerdan o no saben quién soy, les digo que Matt 77 se reporta vivito y coleando... Lamento no haber publicado antes...**

**El motivo de que este tonto escritor, publique el día de hoy, es porque este Fic está dedicado a MxM Holic (obvio), ella es mi novia y hoy cumplimos dos meses juntos... Ella es mi todo, la amo con todo mi ser y es lo MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA... sé que deberían prohibirme que sea tan meloso y romanticón, pero ella lo merece, aunque los torture un poco a ustedes...**

**En fin... Con este fic, quiero decirle a ella que mi vida tiene sentido y color desde que forma parte de la misma... GRACIAS HOLIC, MUCHISMAS GRACIAS POR DEJARME SER TU NOVIO, DURANTE ESTOS PERFECTOS DOS MESES, GRACIAS POR DARME UN MOTIVO PARA SONREIR Y SUSPIRAR... GRACIAS POR SER TU Y PARA TI ESTE FIC...**

**Advertencia****: Naditaaaa, pues soy el rey de lo cursi y lo sentimental, si ya sé que tanta azúcar molesta... solo les pido que no sean tan crueles conmigo y no me lancen tantos tomates...**

**Disclaimer****: Death note no me pertenece, le pertenecen a unos seres superiores (salve grandes escritores) que idearon todo esto y por esta vez me uso su creación y dos de sus personajes para expresar lo que siento por mi perfecta novia... Romeo y Julieta tampoco me pertenecen, aunque han sacado varias modificaciones extrañas... This Love de Maroon 5, TAMPOCO ES MIA!... Dejemos esto en claro la idea del fic es mía y lo que escribí también, pero todo lo demás no lo es... Asa que disfruten de mi agonizante imaginación**

**Y para ti mini mello todo mi amor ... Te ADORO MI PRINCESA MI TODO!**

**FELIZ SEGUNDO ANIVERSARIO MI AMOR!  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Amor a primera vista_**

-¿Cómo podríamos definir el amor de romeo y Julieta?- Dijo mi profesor de literatura- Se que muchos lo categorizarían como un amor trágico y eso está casi implícito, pero el amor que los unió es distinto, ¿Quién me puede decir que clase de amor es?- Aquel joven profesor, vio a todos y cada una de las personas presente en el salón de clases- Matt tal vez tú puedas decirnos- me dijo mi endemoniado profesor. Me levante de mi asiento y dije

-¿Amor a primera vista?-

-Exacto joven matt, puedes sentarse. El amor a primera vista, es muy antiguo- prosiguió mi profesor, mientras yo perdía cada vez el interés en la clase ¿Por qué? Porque para mí lo sentimientos humanos eran un verdadero misterio.

Si, sentía felicidad, tristeza, dolor, pero ¿amor? Sincero y verdadero ¿amor?, pues no y realmente dudaba de la existencia de ese viejo sentimiento, pensé mientras me escurría de nuevo en mi asiento y veía por la ventana de mi aburrido salón.

La gente caminaba, cientos de parejas tomadas de la mano y cientos de muestra de amor, se extendía por aquella ciudad, mientras pensaba que había llegado esa fecha del año en que las personas le gusta expresar el amor hacia a otras, o como yo le solía decir, la fecha más comercial del mundo.

Suspire y murmure casi inaudible

-El día de san Valentín- No podía ser más propicia la clase de aquel profesor, que parecía hablar del amor sintiéndolo.

La campana sonó y como siempre preferí andar solo, las personas me suelen apabullar y asfixiar, así que caminaba lenta y pausadamente, por los largos pasillos de la escuela, bajo la mirada y los susurros de varias chicas, que por alguna razón me consideraban atractivo. Me sentía tan incomodo mientras caminaba frente a ellas y captaba sus leves murmuraciones.

¿Qué me ven? Solo soy un chico, cabello rojo y más blanco de lo debido. Suspire y seguí concentrado en mi cuestionamientos, pues no sé por qué las personas se enamoran, no sé por qué creen que existe el amor y no sé porque creen que a mí me hace falta, acomode mi chaqueta y apresure mi paso hacia la salida de la escuela.

Caminaba con paso redoblado cuando alguien me intercepto.

-Matt- dijo él con una vos demasiado amable para mi gusto, mientras apoyaba su brazo en mi hombro.

-Ligth ¿Qué quieres ahora?- respondí como autómata.

-Matt, ¿qué te sucede?, ¿esa es la forma de saludar a tu primo?-agrego el chico, sin soltarme- Bueno no me respondas por favor, pues hoy estoy de buen humor y te traigo una propuesta- dijo el chico, soltándome de un momento a otro y deteniéndose frente a mí, frotándose las manos- Near, L, Beyonce, tu y yo, con unas cuantas chicas, esta noche ¿Qué dices?- la simple idea me parecía molesta, así que respondí

-Primero ¿cómo piensas sacar a Near de la casa?, segundo ¿qué te hace pensar que ellos participarían? Y tercero ¿qué te hace creer que yo estoy interesado en esto?- dije empujándolo por el hombro y comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia la salida.

-Lo primero es fácil, secuestrare el muñeco favorito de Near – grito Ligth en el pasillo, haciendo que me riera por debajo- Y lo segundo es que todos ellos tienen novias o novios- automáticamente me paralice, por dios ¿Beyonce tiene alguien?, oh madre de dios ¿NEAR sale con alguien? Un momento ¿L? si solo le interesa….- Exacto, L saldrá conmigo esta noche es nuestro primer san Valentín, alguna demente saldrá con Beyonce y alguien con problemas de personalidad saldrá con Near, quedando solo tú .Tu eres el único que esta solo esta noche Matt y es por tu terquedad. Vamos primito anímate- dijo ligth acercándose a mí, para luego agitar mi cabello.

Lo medite por un instante y de repente me imagine que estaba rodeado de chicas y mi primo junto con mis amigos me obligaban a ser mas sociable de lo que realmente deseaba, solo por el tonto hecho de que el mundo creen en el amor y decretaron un día oficial para ello, pero por otra parte, tener mi edad y estar solo, teniendo como único plan jugar con mi consola toda la santa noche, no era la mejor forma de conseguir a alguien. Sopese ambas propuesta y aunque una me parecía mas atractiva, decidí que tal vez esta vez sería bueno cambiar mi amarga tradición Acomode mi cabello y le dije a mi primo.

-Está bien pero no te pases de listo-

Él sonrió y colocando su mano en mi hombro respondió

-Creo que eso será difícil-

Esto será difícil, pensé viéndome en el espejo, después de asearme y ponerme una ropa supuestamente decente.

Mi primo había insistido, durante todo el camino de la escuela a la casa, que me vistiera mejor. Que me cambiara la camisa de rayas que apestaba a cigarrillo y que mi jean roto estaba a punto de hablar, porque nunca me lo quito.

-El espejo no miente-susurre estirando mi playera igual de rayas, pero estas eran blancas, con unos jean que me ajustaban y mis viejos convers.- Tal vez sea bueno peinarme- agregue pero pensé que no tendría sentido hacerlo pues yo no encontraría a nadie esta noche.

La bocina del auto de mi primo se escucho y yo metí mi billetera, celular y caja de cigarrillo en los bolsillos de mis jean y deje caer mis googles en mi cuello, para asi salir de mi habitación y bajar corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando salí de mi casa el auto, bastante extravagante de Ligth me aguardaba, Beyonce vestía de negro, Near de blanco, L tenía una playera blanca y unos jean y Ligth, bueno es Light, así que vestía como una especie de súper modelo de radio. Como pude entre al auto y pregunte

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Digamos que es una sorpresa- contesto Ligth, mostrando el juguete favorito de Near como un trofeo y haciendo que el motor de su auto rugiera, hasta ponerlo en marcha….

El lugar estaba a reventar, las parejas se besaban, bailaban, tomaban y comían y solo fue cuestión de tiempo de que Light, Beyonce, L y hasta el propio Near me dejara en una sucia esquina del local, con una cerveza como compañía.

Yo suspire dándole un sorbo, sacando un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo y reclinando mi silla hasta que choque con otra que estaba en una mesa, justo atrás de mí.

-No deberías fumar aquí- dijo alguien con una vos muy grave para mi gusto.- Es un horrible habito

-Lo siento- respondí apagando mi pequeña capsula de libertad. Yo lentamente comencé a caer de nuevo dentro de mis pensamientos pesimista cuando la voz de nuevo capto mi atención

-Disculpa que te pregunte ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Eres chaperón, acompañante o tu novia, se fue al baño y tiene cuatro horas alli?- cuestiono él chico, mientras yo pensaba que si mi situación no era más que obvia.

-Bueno, he estado aquí desde hace dos horas, eso me volvería un acompañante o un chaperón muy malo- conteste riendo.

-Entiendo, eso me deja con el hecho de que viniste con tu novia que está en el baño, la cual posee enormes problemas de vejiga.- Agrego mientras yo pensaba que él era muy acido, genialmente acido y eso me agradaba.

-Oh no, no tengo novia- respondí, pensando que eso había sido raro en mi, pues no podía ver su rostro pero quería dejarle en claro que estaba completamente disponible para él – Aunque tengo unos primos que están apostando a que no puedo conseguir una cita esta noche.- dije

-¿En serio?- pregunto él - ¿Quiénes son?

-Bueno si diriges tu mirada a la pista de baile, veras a un chico con complejo de dios que zarandea a otro chico que tiene ojos de panda, ese es Light y al que zarandea es su novio L un buen amigo. El copo de nieve que está en el suelo de aquella esquina jugando con muñequitos, es mi primo Near y en el otro extremo del lugar, podrás ver a un chico con cara de Dark Vader es Beyonce. Otro amigo.- dije mostrándoles a mis acompañantes.

-Un grupo muy peculiar- respondió él

-Sí bastante- yo aclare un poco mi garganta – Y ¿tu estas aquí de chaperón, acompañante o tu novia fue al baño?

-Soy un chaperón, uno bastante malo de hecho. Mi pequeña hermana adoptiva quiere conquistar a un chico que estudia en su escuela y que está en unos grados superiores, que se destaca por no prestarle atención a nadie. Ella me pidió ayuda y heme aquí

- Y ¿por qué no la estas ayudando?- pregunte.

-Dije que era un chaperón bastante malo, así que por eso me siento aquí para hablar con un extraño que me da la espalda.- yo sonreí por debajo

-Creo que tienes razón- la conversación se detuvo mientras, yo veía a mi primo besar abiertamente a su novio. Yo sentía algo así como celos, celos porque él tenía alguien y yo no

- Genial esta velada no podría empeorar- dije sintiéndome realmente patético hablando con un extraño

-Vaya, alguien se queja de su estado- respondió el sujeto que estaba a mi espalda- Créeme tu posición no puede ser peor que la mía

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres apostar?- le pregunte a aquel completo extraño- Mira a tu alrededor, todos se están besuqueando, amándose, mientras que tu y yo estamos sentados en estas mesas, tomando cerveza y tu comiendo – el chico me paso un envoltorio dorado de chocolate – Chocolate por su puesto. Somos patéticos- agregue con dolor

-Somos me suena a manada, yo estoy aquí para ver a mi hermana sufrir una decepción amorosa y aunque no me besuquee con alguien puedo ver este evento re memorable.- respondió mostrando en su vos leves tonos de emoción

-Eres un poco cruel- respondí, aunque pensaba que hubiese sido divertido ver como L rebotaba o rechazaba a Ligth.

-Oh no conoces a mi hermana- respondió- Por cierto allí viene, seguro me pedirá algo

-Por Dios!- gritaba la chica como loca- Allá esta!- agrego con un tono de vos por demás chillón.- Debo hacer algo para llamar su atención, por favor ayúdame.- suplico

-Bueno porque no le cantas, este es un club Karaoke.- respondió el chico y automáticamente entendí que a eso se refería con una decepción amorosa.

-Pero sabes que soy muy penosa, por favor acompáñame- insistió la pequeña

-Oh no sabes que no me gusta cantar.- contesto él enturbiando su vos

-O me ayudas o lo digo a mamá, que me trajiste a un bar Karaoke y te quitara todos tus chocolates.- Amenazo la chica y yo pensé que al sujeto le había salido el tiro por la culata.

-No me dejaste terminar de hablar- respondió el chico- He aquí mi buen amigo- agrego, mientras me tomaba por el brazo y me hacia girar hacia ellos.

-¿Matt?- respondí con dudas

-Matt y sabe cantar y te puede acompañar- dijo él

-Pero…- trate de defenderme, pero la chica me tomo por el brazo y me arrastraba por la pista en direcciona los micrófonos, mientras yo veía a un rubio chico, vestido de cuero, sonreír malvadamente, mordiendo una barra de chocolate.

La chica me obligo a subir al escenario dejándome allí solo, mientras ella iba hablar con el Dj. Todo el mundo me veía extrañado, yo sonreía tímidamente y saludaba con mi mano.

-Oye disculpa yo no sé cantar y ni si quiera se tu nombre- dije, cuando ella subía al escenario y tomaba el micrófono

-Vamos no me mientas- respondió ella tomando de repente una guitarra- Tu cantas y yo toco la guitarra, eso fue lo que me dijo mi hermano

-Pero tu hermano no dijo eso…- replique pero ya era muy tarde

-Hola buenas noches- dijo con voz clara y fuerte, mientras los reflectores la apuntaban y yo decía que debía salir de aquí ahora mismo- Mi nombre es Linda y quien me acompaña es Matt- una gran luz me dio por completo cuando trataba de bajar del escenario.

Mis primos y amigos me veían aguantando las ganas de reírse y pensé que realmente esta noche no podía empeorar - Esta canción dedicada a mi amor secreto NEAR!- grito la tal linda y yo me dije a mi mismo ok me equivoque.

La música comenzó a sonar y dije que no conocía esa maldita canción. Matare al rubio, como se llame, pensé cuando Linda me tomo por la playera y me acerco al micrófono y comenzó a tocar su guitarra.

Oh por Dios no conozco esta canción, trataba de escuchar concentrado, cuando vagamente llego a mi mente cual era, , si ya se ya se, This love de Maroon 5 casi grito

I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind

Estaba muy tenso parado cual palo frente al micrófono, mis ojos miraban hacia todas partes, mientras mi vos salía, horrible como siempre. La segunda estrofa se aproximaba y Linda me murmuraba algo.

-Relájate – repetía, mientras la gente comenzaba a reír.

Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart

Dios este el peor san Valentín de toda mi vida, pensé, cuando vi al rubio reírse, rosando al llanto. Me moleste mucho y me dije a mi mismo que este juego lo podía jugar dos, así que cuando llego el coro, tome el micrófono y de un salto baje del escenario

This love has taken it's toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

Comencé a bailar o hacer el ridículo enfrente a todo el mundo, con el micrófono en la mano y caminando hacia mi objetivo, que estaba sentado en aquella lejana esquina

I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied

Cuando llegue al chico todas las luces me seguían y el se ponía de pie para salir corriendo así que me le interpuse en su camino y comencé a cantar

Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again

El me evadía magistralmente, pero yo casi podía predecir sus movimientos así que para cada paso que daba allí yo estaba con mi cara de estúpido con un micrófono en la mano

This love has taken it's toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

El parecía apunto de enfurecer, a medida que yo lo molestaba y lo molestaba mas, así que me empujo y caí sobre una mesa, cercana, pero enseguida me puse de pie y corrí detrás de él para tomarlo por su cintura, abrazarlo fuertemente y cantarle al oído

I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on her hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do

Yo seguía cantando y tome su mano para llevarlo a mitad de la pista y cantar el coro de la canción, mientras todo el mundo aplaudía mi nuevo acto ridículo.

This love has taken it's toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

La canción llegaba a su fin mientras yo trataba de normalizar mi respiración. La gente aplaudía y reía, mientras que mis primos y mis amigos se acercaban a mi.

-No sabía que cantabas- dijo Light

-Yo tampoco- respondí sonriendo –

Linda se acerco a Near, que al parecer permitió que le abrazara, pero lo realmente importante no era eso, si no que había perdido de vista a mi rubio amigo.

La noche avanzaba mientras la gente iba dejando aquel lugar y yo de repente me hacía más popular, haciendo que chicos y chicas me dejaran sus números y la petición que los llamara.

La verdad para mi nada había cambiado opinaba lo mismo sobre el amor, aunque debía admitir que aquel chico me había dejado más que intrigado y decidido a encontrarlo, para conocerlo mejor. Suspire con pesar cuando vi la pista ya casi vacía y pensé que era una lástima no saber más de él

-Vámonos Matt- me grito Ligth tomado del brazo de L.

-Si vámonos- grito Linda que ahorcaba al pobre Near.

Yo caminaba lentamente hacia ellos cuando note que me faltaba algo importante, palpe en los bolsillos de mis pantalones y mi camisa y note que ya no estaba mi billetera.

-Esperen chicos deje mi billetera- les grite y corriendo devolví mis paso hacia el lugar.

Todo estaba vacío y oscuro

-Genial- murmure sacando mi celular y alumbrando mi paso, cuando tropecé con algo.

-Como eres una celebridad ya no te alcanza el tiempo para tus viejos amigos- se escucho esa vos tan familiar, a pesar de tener solo horas de escucharle.

-No es eso es que te desapareciste- conteste, alumbrando con mi celular hacia todas las direcciones para encontrarlo.

-¿Sabes? Hay algo que no te pregunte- dijo, mientras yo luchaba por reconocer la dirección del sonido- pero no se cual sea tu respuesta.

-Por que no solo haces la pregunta- respondí, cuando sentí unas manos rodear mi cuello y un tibio aliento rosar mis labios. Yo sonreí y mis manos rodearon su cintura, mientras yo solo deseaba que fuese ese rubio desconocido.

-Crees que tus primos ganen la apuesta- pregunto mientras sus labios jugaban con los míos. No supe que responder, solo quería besarlo, así que sin pensarlo mucho dejando caer mi celular, lo bese con todas mis ganas. Sus labios, delicados, tibios y perfectos, sus m anos jugaban con mi cabello y rosaban mi cuello, pasándome pura electricidad, mientras yo lo abrazaba con más fuerza y lo aferraba mas y mas a mí.

Cuando nos separamos, yo no podía dejar de sonreír y tomando su mano caminamos hacia la salida del lugar.

La luz de la luna nos ilumino a ambos y allí pude ver que él era ese rubio, el rubio que me había conquistado con solo hablarme y que cuando cante le dedique esa última estrofa de esa tonta canción.

Esa noche de san Valentín, lo conocí, su nombre es mello, perdí mi billetera y mi celular, pero gane a la persona que tiene ya dos meses a mi lado…

Aun sigo sin creer en el amor a primera vista, pero digamos que él será mi única excepción…

* * *

**Espero oque te gustara Mi cielo, pues es solo para ti**

**Agradezco a todo aquel o aquella valiente que me lea y si les gusta me dejen un comentario...**

**Aunque bueno... Tambien se vale no hacerlo.**

**Te amo Mini Mello...**

**Feliz segundo aniversario mi reina**

**te amo!**


End file.
